Emmett et ses paris
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Se passe après Révélation. Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences et notre Emmett avec ses paris nous le montre !


**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre : **Emmett et ses paris…

**Rated : **K+

**Couple : **Edward/Jasper

**Résumé :** Il ne faut pas toujours ce fier aux apparences et notre Emmett avec ses paris nous le montre !

**Thème à suivre :** Guépard

**Béta Correctrice :** Emmoirel

**Particularité :** Ce Drabble est écrit pour le concours mensuel de Drabble du forum **HP-Twilight** _(et autres univers)_ **Fanfictions**

* * *

**Sorry pour ce Drabble Merdique, je l'ai écris en 10 minutes car j'avais oublié le concours. (^-^)**

_Bonne lecture tout de même !_

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

* * *

**POV Bella**

Je regardai mon mari revenir de la chasse et j'avais cette envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire l'amour, là, sur le gazon.

Depuis le départ des Volturis, quelques semaines avant, nous vivions pleinement notre amour éternel, avec notre fille.

-Ed' ! Tu viens jouer avec nous, demanda Emmett qui jouait à la lutte avec Garret, qui était en visite amicale chez nous.

-Ouais, attends juste deux secondes, j'embrasse ma douce et Nessie, et je suis à toi, cria-t-il.

Il fut devant moi en deux millièmes de seconde et posa ses lèvres au coin de ma bouche.

-Comment allez-vous madame Cullen ?

-Très bien, dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et en m'approchant pour l'embrasser.

Seulement Alice sorti de la villa en hurlant :

-Il l'a fait, il l'a fait !

Edward cessa aussi son avancée vers ma bouche, qui ne demandait que la sienne, quand il lui dit :

-Et il va demander quoi ?

-Oh, moi je sais, c'est un pari entre nous, Dit Emmett en arrivant vers nous.

-Tu as fait un pari sur un pari ? Demandais-je abasourdie.

-Ouais, tu as un problème avec ça ? Demanda-t-il en roulant des muscles.

J'allais répliquer que je pouvais le battre en deux millièmes de secondes quand Jasper émergea de la forêt, un guépard sous le coude.

-Voilà ! J'en ai tué trente depuis deux semaines, j'ai le droit d'avoir tout ce que je souhaite.

-Hé, seulement un truc, renchérit Rosalie qui portait ma petite puce.

-Mouais… ben, bon… je n'ai pas le choix si je veux qu'Emmett perde son stupide pari.

-Tu n'oserais pas mec !

-Si, affirma Jasper. Edward, il faut que l'on se roule le patin du siècle pendant trois minutes avec la langue.

-Quoi ? Dis-je en même temps que mon mari.

-Je veux que mon gain soit de te rouler le patin du siècle, avec la langue, pendant trois minutes.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord

-Ok

Encore une fois, moi et mon stupide mari avions répondu en même temps et je ne pu rien faire d'autre car ils étaient déjà en train de le faire.

**POV Edward**

Je ne savais pas pourquoi Emmett nous avait demandé, ou plutôt avait parié avec Jazz ce baiser, mais je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ça.

« Je t'aime si tu savais »

J'approfondis notre échange à son aveux, que je ne pouvais lui retourner en cet instant et je pu lire en Alice qu'elle était consternée car elle voyait très bien que Jazz prenait trop de plaisir à ce baiser plus qu'endiablé, mais comment faire d'autre ?

Depuis son retour, après le combat, ou presque combat d'avec les Volturis, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il m'avait manqué et un soir, alors que ma femme était chez son père, j'avais chassé avec lui, et de fil en aiguille, nous avions couché ensemble.

Depuis, on essayait de se revoir quand on le pouvait et ces trois minutes de baiser, ou plutôt, roulage de patin du siècle, était un délice.

**POV Emmett**

Comment rendre heureux ses deux frères après les avoir aperçu faisant des choses pas catholiques ?

J'avais beau aimer Bella comme une sœur, le bonheur de Jasper et Edward passait avant tout.

-Bon, les deux là, les trois minutes sont passées, dis-je en prenant Nessie des bras de ma femme et la faisant tournoyer en l'air

-Jake reviens quand ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Dans quelques heures ma puce !

* * *

**J'espère que ce Drabble vous a plu ?**

**Sachez que ce Drabble a été écrit pour un concours sur ce forum : **_ hp-twilight . forums-actifs . com_

_**(^-^)**_

_**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**_


End file.
